Une vie séparé
by Madame Ginny Potter
Summary: Deux ans plus tard, Ran et Shinichi se retrouvent alors qu'ils avaient coupés toute sorte de contact entre eux. Mais ces deux là sont mariés malgrè leur amour. Comment va se passer leurs retrouvailles ?
1. chapitre 1 : Prologue

Prologue

Deux personnes son entrelacées dans leur lit conjugal. Se prenant, s'aimant dans une jubilation extreme. La soif de s'unir les taraudait toujours.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux longs, de couleur brun tombant le long de son corps affinant son visage. Ses yeux étaient bleu tournant en fonction du temps, vers le violet lui rendant un regard clair. Elle était grande et son corps était mince et musclé dut à son activité de karaté. La jeune karatéka devait avoir dans la vingtaine. C'était une jeune femme magnifique qui avait un grand cœur et pouvait accumuler un tempérament de feu à une douceur romantique.

Quant au jeune homme, lui, devait sur ment avoir le même âge que son amante. Il était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. On le surnommait le détective de l'Est ou le sauveur de la police japonaise ou encore le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes. Ce détective avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffé, les yeux d'une bleu plongeant.

- Aime-moi, Shinichi disait - la jeune femme

- Guéris-moi de toi, Ran répondit – ledit Shinichi

Mais voilà, ce couple avait un énorme problème : ils étaient mariés et ne pouvaient vivre leur vie de couple qu'en cachette.

Shinichi avait disparut au fin fond du monde résoulant une enquête assez complexe d'après les dire de Ran. Enfaîte celui-ci avait mentit. Il avait eu un certain handicap : être dans le corps d'un petit garçon de 7 ans pourchasser par une organisation qu'il a appelé « les hommes en noir » qu'ils étaient la cause de ce problème. Pendant deux ans, il a dut mentir, se cacher et se faire appeler Edogawa Conan. Mais Ran qui attendait son héros, grandit et commença à être regarder par d'autre garçon dut à sa beauté et à sa gentillesse sous le regard jaloux de Shinichi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait que souffrir en silence. « Quel triste sort » songeait-il à chaque fois qu'il voyait un garçon dragué sa protéger. Et puis les hommes en noir se sont enfin montrés. Conan les a pourchassés, combattu, anéanti. Et lorsqu'il avala l'antidote, il était trop tard : Ran s'était mariée avec un jeune homme du nom de Shiro Minayoka. Et puis, lui il a rencontré Tatsue Kisaré lors d'une enquête alors que son père a été assassiné et il s'est marié sur un coup de tête.

Maintenant ils rattrapaient ces années de bonheur perdu. Mais ce n'est souvent pas des moments heureux ; lorsque Shinichi prenait Ran, celle-ci pleurait de joie de s'unir à lui et de tristesse de ne pas finir, partager sa vie avec l'homme de sa vie.

Une fois encore, Shinichi mentait à sa femme. Se cacher de sa femme pour vivre le bonheur avec Ran..

Mais toute une chose à une fin lorsque cela devient impossible et dangereux :

- Shinichi ? chuchota – Ran Mouri Minayoka alors qu'elle lui caressait le torse de son amant, sa tête posé dessus.

- Mmmm… murmura- t – il se remettant de la jouissance qu'il venait prendre possession en lui il y a quelque minute.

- On doit arrêter révéla – la brunette, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. C'était dur pour elle de dire ces trois mots.

Shinichi se réveilla comme une pile électrique. Il ne pouvait pas y croire qu'elle est dit cela. Il avait rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard sérieux et remplit de larmes, il comprit que c'était la réalité.

- Pourquoi ? murmura- t – il la voix rauque

- Shiro commence à se poser des questions et je veux qu'on arrête avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Il était tellement heureux avec Ran qu'il en avait oublié sa femme et le mari de cette première.

- Je ne peux plus vivre comme cela. C'est trop dur. continua – t – elle

- Ran…

- Pardonne-moi supplia – la jeune mariée

Shinichi la regarda. Elle était tellement belle. Il se surprit à songer que s'il se réveillait tous les matins au coté d'une telle créature, il aurait réussit sa vie. Mais il chassa vite cette idée de la tête. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle était son souffle, son sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Mais maintenant, ils étaient mariés et devaient finir leur vie avec une autre personne qu'il n'aimait moins. Beaucoup moins.

- Alors laisse moi te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies.

- Cela ne risque pas répondit-elle

Il la coupa par un baiser mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans le baiser le plus excitant qu'il n'est jamais vécut. Il était doux et brûlant mais triste et mélancolique de vivre cette dernière nuit ensemble.

Ils se prenaient, se reprenaient. Partout dans tous les sens. Tantôt avec sauvagerie, tantôt avec douceur.

- Je t'aime Shinichi, ne l'oublie jamais lui dit – elle lorsqu'il s'étala sur elle après avoir consumer en elle.

- Je t'aime aussi ma belle

Puis il s'endormit. Lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine, les battements rapides du cœur de son amante résonnaient à ses tympans comme une douce mélodie. Elle, ces jambes sur les siennes et sa main caressant ses cheveux noirs. Elle les câlinait avec une telle douceur, qu'il s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Elle le suivit de peu, son dernier souvenir fut le poids léger d'une tête brune sur sa poitrine nue, et un bruit paisible : la respiration de Shinichi endormie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez amié! Postez des reviews s'il vous plait, c'est important!


	2. chapitre 2 : Heureux ou malheureux ?

Chapitre 1 : Invitation d'Heiji Hattori

Ran, qui haïssait le mensonge s'était mit à mentir. Mentir à son mari. Se mentir à elle-même sur ses sentiments.

Deux ans sont passés et la jeune femme se remémorait chaque jour, sa dernière journée avec Shinichi. Dieu que cela avait été dur de le quitter.

Celui-ci s'était réveillé le premier et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il était déjà habillé de la tête au pied. Il s'est approché d'elle avec son regard tendre et triste à la fois et il l'avait embrassé sur les yeux, sur son nez, sur ses lèvres puis avait caressé une dernière fois sa poitrine pour ensuite lui murmurait un « je t'aime » et il était partit la tête baissée.

Elle, elle s'était contentée de le regarder partir. Lorsqu'elle le vit fermer la porte, elle comprit que c'était vraiment fini et c'est là qu'elle se mit à crier sa peine, sa vue brouillée par ses larmes. Sa décision a été dure à prendre mais elle n'en pouvait plus de mentir, se cacher…

Aujourd'hui, elle vivait le parfait bonheur avec son mari. Ils parlaient même d'avoir un enfant. Mais ces pensées étaient toujours dominées par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Mais Shiro s'était-il douté de sa tromperie ? Elle ne chercha pas à le savoir. Tant qu'elle ne reverrait plus Shinichi Kudo, tout irait bien.

Shinichi, lui, a reprit sa petite vie quotidienne auprès de sa femme. Celui-ci a réussit à _L_'oubliait après deux ans de lutte contre sa mémoire lui rappelant une jolie brunette.

Mais, malgré cela, il n'était pas heureux. Il se sentait à demi-complet. Il se rassurait en se disant que c'était dut aux absences de sa femme à cause de son métier d'infirmière.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci était heureuse d'avoir retrouver son Shinichi. Ne se doutant de rien de la relation Shinichi/Ran, Tatsue a eu quand même certains doutes à cause des absences de son mari lorsqu'elle rentrait tard du boulot et à son étrange bonne humeur. Mais elle ne disait rien et Shinichi ne cherchait pas à la rassurer. Alors, dès qu'une fille s'approchait de lui, elle devenait très froide, sèche et collante et soupçonnait toute ces filles d'avoir été sa maîtresse mais elle se remettait à la raison lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était que des fans ou des amies du lycée.

Ran et Shinichi pensait être comblet mais un imprévu peut tout changer.

~~~oOo~~~

- Fêter ton anniversaire de couple ? demanda – Shinichi Kudo alors qu'il vagabondait dans les rues avec un certain jeune homme

- Oui, cela va faire 3 ans qu'on est ensemble et on voudrait fêter cela et partager notre bonheur avec des amis expliqua – ce dernier

Il avait la peau mate, des cheveux aussi noirs et ébouriffés que Shinichi, des yeux noirs luisants comme des olives. Le jeune homme avait un léger accent du Kansai. Il s'appelait Heiji Hattori, détective de l'Ouest et rivale de Shinichi.

Il était venu à Tokyo dans le but d'inviter son ami au restaurant avec sa copine, Kazuha et d'autres potes.

- Le grand bonheur ?

- Oui dit-il les yeux pétillants

- Merveilleux Hattori ! Depuis le temps que vous vous crêpiez le chignon plaisanta – t – il

- Hé ! s'indigna – le détective de l'Ouest

Shinichi rigola devant la grimace de son ami

- Il y aura qui ?

- Ça veut dire que tu viens ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela

Heiji grogna une insulte puis répondit en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Il y aura toi, ta femme, moi, Kazuha, Sonoko et…

- Sonoko ? s'étonna – Kudo Pourquoi ?

_« Mince, boulette »_ songea – Heiji

- Euh… je ne sais pas. C'est Kazuha qui voulait à tout prix

- Oh…

- Et il y a …

- Et il y a … renchérit - Kudo

- Et… hésita – Hattori C'est tout

_« Je préfère ne pas te le dire sinon tu ne viendrais pas » _

- Je viendrais s'exclama – Shinichi

- Merci Kudo.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Tatsue. On se voit demain.

- 19h30 cria – t – il alors que Kudo se dirigeait à l'opposer de sa route

- Oui !

Shinichi traversa la rue avec un air songeur. Il avait remarqué l'hésitation d'Heiji lorsqu'il lui citait les inviter. Que pouvait-il lui cacher ? Avec Hattori, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourvu qu'il se trompe. Le détective arriva devant sa porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme rentra en indiquant, à sa femme qu'il était rentré. Celle-ci était sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Il la contempla un instant. Elle était magnifique, là, sur le canapé devant un bon feu de bois. Les flammes se reflétaient sur ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu vas me contempler encore longtemps ? ria-t-elle Bien que cela ne me déplaise pas

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Son regard plongea dans celui de sa femme qui le regardait avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Le jeune détective se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra :

- Tu es magnifique

La jeune femme rougit à ce compliment. Malgré qu'elle soit habituer à ces compliments, elle était toujours gênée et intimidée mais en même temps flattée. Un gémissement s'échappa de ces lèvres lorsque son mari mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Elle était bien là, contre lui. La blondinette soupira de bien être.

- Embrasse-moi

Le jeune homme exécuta cette demande en l'embrassant à pleine bouche que Tatsue répondit de suite. Ce baiser était brûlant, sauvage, féroce, l'un essayant de prendre le dessus de l'autre. Shinichi retraça la colonne vertébrale de sa bien aimée avec ses mains expertes puis il la saisit par les hanches pour la mettre sur ses genoux, lui assit sur le canapé. Dieu, qu 'elle était douce. Toute offerte. Il devrait en être heureux mais au lieu de cela, il se sentit vide, seul. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il stoppa net le baiser pour reprendre son souffle –enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

- Chérie ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je ne me sens pas très bien mentit-il

Lui dire serait la blesser. Une fois encore, il lui mentait comme un arracheur de dent.

- J'allais oublier de te dire…

- De quoi ?

- Demain on va à Osaka.


	3. chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

- RAN ! SONOKO ! cria - une jeune fille sur le quai de la gare alors que les interpellé sortait du train

- KAKUHA ! s'écrièrent - elles en retour se jetant dans les bras, heureuses de se revoir

Kazuha était une jeune fille simple et distinguée mais d'une grande beauté. Ces cheveux raides et noirs comme un corbeau qui sous le soleil, on pouvait distinguer des reflets bleus –tenu d'habitude en queux de cheval- tombait le long de son corps. Ses yeux verts brillant de mille éclats prouvant son bonheur lui rendait un regard clair. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle n'était ni trop mince, ni trop grosse, des rondeurs là où il fallait. Sa taille de guêpe lui permettait de porter une vestimentaire osé comme aujourd'hui : elle portait un haut vert très court dévoilant son nombril, une jupe caki allant jusqu'au genoux avec des escarpins assortis à son haut améliorant encore plus la netteté de ses yeux. C'était une femme magnifique.

- Kazuha, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama – Ran

- Merci Ran. Ton mari n'est pas venu ? demanda -t - elle

- Hélas non soupira - la brunette Il n'a pas put prendre sa journée de congé

- Dommage. J'aurais bien voulut le revoir.

- On était heureuse pour toi lorsqu'on a lut ta lettre dit – Sonoko Trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, c'est super.

Sur les trois jeunes filles, Sonoko Suziki était peut-être la moins joli mais elle était tout aussi élégante. Son côté « fofolle » savait toujours détendre l'atmosphère.

- Merci sourit – Kazuha Mais…

- Mais les disputes n'ont pas cessé taquina – Ran

- On ne changera pas Heiji. Il est tout le temps à ces enquêtes. J'ai même l'impression que ces foutus enquêtes passent avant moi.

- Oui, j'ai connut ça s'attrista – Ran

Kazuha vit le malaise de la jeune femme. Même si elle essayait d'être forte, on pouvait sentir une certaine souffrance intérieur que peut-être elle-même ne sentait pas mais son visage, sa façon d'agir dès qu'elle parlait d'elle et d'Heiji ou des enquêtes la trahissait… Elle le voyait bien. Car Heiji ressemblait à un certain détective que Ran ne pouvait pas se passer.

- Tien, Makato n'est pas là ? s'étonna – Kazuha Je croyais qu'il venait

- Match de karaté à la dernière minute. Il ne voulait pas le louper expliqua – Sonoko

- Aufète, c'est pour quand le mariage, Sonoko ? demanda – la jeune Kansai-jin

Elles sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Kazuha où elle vivait -depuis un an avec son petit-ami- qui était à « deux pas » d'ici.

- Pardon ? hoqueta – Sonoko

Elle rougit violemment et répondit :

- Et bien justement, j'attendais qu'on soit toute les trois ensemble pour vous l'annoncez commença – Sonoko Il… Il m'a fait sa demande, il y a deux jours.

Ran et Kazuha s'écrièrent comme de vrais petites folles :

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ? hurlèrent – elles

- Aïe… Mes tympans se lamenta – Sonoko

- Pardon

- Je voulais vous le dire en arrivant chez Kazuha

- Justement on arrive dit - cette dernière

Elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement en riant puis, ne laissant pas le temps à Sonoko de se dévêtir de son manteau, les deux autres jeunes filles la firent asseoir. Celle-ci allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

- Explique-nous

- Comment il a fait sa demande ?

- Il a préparé un endroit romantique ?

- Il t'a offerte une bague ?

- Il s'est mit à genou ?

- Il t'a dit « Je t'aime »

- Allez ! Raconte ! crièrent-t-elles

- Si vous me laissez le temps d'en placer une, je n'y arriverais pas s'exaspéra -Sonoko

- Pardon

- Et bien… commença - t - elle, timidement Il m'a emmené dans un chic restaurant. C'était très romantique. On mangeait, parlait de tout et de rien lorsqu'il s'est levé et s'est mit à genou devant moi. Toutes les discussions se stoppèrent, les personnes présentes nous fixant. Mais je ne voulait pas y croire au début mais lorsqu'il sortit une bague et qu'il me déclara « Sonoko, Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arriver. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mon cœur n'a jamais arrêté de cesser de battre pour toi, ton amour fermait à clé dans ma cœur et toi seul possède cette clé. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire le grand pas. Prouver mon amour devant toutes ces personnes présentent ici. Sonoko, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Et je l'ai regardé, ne pouvant y croire. Tout le monde attendait ma réponse. Et lorsque j'ai reprit mes esprits, j'ai crié « Oui ! » Et il m'a passé l'alliance au doigt. Finit – elle en leur montrant l'alliance

- Elle est magnifique.

- Le mariage devrait être pour dans un an

- Comme c'est romantique murmurèrent - t - elles, les larmes aux yeux Félicitation !

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte, que dehors, un inconnu les regardait par la fenêtre avec un air de panique dans les yeux.

~~~oOo~~~

Pendant ce temps, quelques temps après le départ des filles :

- Kudo ! Je suis là ! cria – Heiji Hattori en agitant ces bras pour faire signe à son invité

Shinichi venait de sortir du train main dans la main avec sa femme. Ils étaient beaux. Des jeunes mariés. Amoureux. Mais Heiji savait que son rival n'était pas heureux. Les seuls fois où il l'avait vu remplit de joie, c'était il y a deux ans : lorsqu'il avait une relation secrète avec Ran Mouri. Puis une nuit, Shinichi était venu le voir, bourrer comme un coin. « On s'est quitté » lui avait-t-il dit avant de pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. Heiji l'avait consolé, soutenu, aidé et il avait fait croire à Tatsue qu'ils étaient sur une enquête compliquée et qu'il ne rentrerait à Tokyo que lorsque l'enquête sera classée. Trois jours plus tard, Kudo reprenait le train vers Tokyo pour revoir sa femme.

- Salut Hattori ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Super. Heureux de te revoir Tatsue-chan

- Moi aussi Heiji lui sourit - celle-ci

- Vous venez tôt fit remarquer –le détective de l'Ouest

- On ne savait pas quoi faire alors on a décidé de venir maintenant expliqua – Kudo

- On va chez moi ?

- Ouais.

- Alors Tatsue, tu n'es jamais venue à Osaka ? questionna – le métisse alors qu'il se dirigeait hors de la gare

- Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici et cela a l'air très jolie

- C'est super ! s'exclama – Heiji

- Attention ! Tu vas en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de la soirée murmura – Shinichi -mais assez pour que Hattori entende- à sa femme qui éclata de rire

- Hé ! s'indigna – ce dernier

Il frappa gentiment le haut de la tête de Shinichi qui éclata de rire. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Heiji lorsque ce dernier se figea et regarda par la fenêtre avec un air de panique dans les yeux

_« Merde »_ songea - t- il

- Hattori ! Tu viens ? dit – Shinichi alors qu'il était devant la porte d'entré avec sa femme

- Hum…Kudo, tu ne veux pas faire visiter la ville à Tatsue paniqua – t – il

- Je préfère rencontrer ta copine répondit – la blondinette

- On peut rentrer ?

- Oui… Euh… Non… Attend Ku… se reprit – le brun

Trop tard. Le couple venait de rentrer. Heiji les suivit, la panique à bord. Son estomac se contractait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

_« Elle avait même pas fermer la porte d'entrer »_ maugréa – t – il contre Kazuha

- C'est très joli constata – Tatsue

Shinichi approuva avec un signe de tête qui connaissait déjà les lieux

- Où est Kazuha ? demanda – celui-ci

- Heiji, c'est toi ?

Kazuha venait de sortir du salon. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le couple. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et murmura un « Oh mon dieu »

- Hum… Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant d'effet de me revoir blagua – Shinichi

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il y avait… Ran.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Comment vont-ils réagir quand ils vont se voir. Même si cela devait arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Ran »_ pensa-t-elle

- Kazuha ! C'est Hattori ? dit – une autre voix mais celle-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Shinichi

- Sonoko ! s'exclama – ce dernier Tu n'as pas changé

Mais il se figea lorsqu'elle vit une autre silhouette féminine qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il regarda Heiji ne comprenant rien à la situation. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit qu'_elle _venait.

- Sonoko ! Kazuha ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Cette voix. Oui, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien _elle_. Heiji n'aurait pas osé lui mentir ? Mais lorsqu'il la vit, ces craintes furent fonder.

- Shinichi ?

- Ran ?


	4. Un message pour vous, chers lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde.

Désolé de vous décevoir pour ceux qui suive ma fiction mais ce n'est pas la suite. C'est seulement un message qui me tient à cœur :

Cela va faire quelques temps que je publie cette fiction et si je ne mets pas à jour mon histoire c'est parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne vous plait pas car depuis le début je n'ai reçue aucune review. Donc cela ne me donne pas envie de continuer. Malgré le fait que j'écris des histoires pour vous (et pour moi aussi car cela me plait), j'aimerais tout de même avoir vos appréciations (aussi bien des bonnes que des mauvaises).

Pour vous donner une idée : sur **trois** **histoires de** **Détectives Conan** **et** **une** **de Harry Potter**, j'en ai reçue qu'**UNE** (merci à cette personne). J'espère que vous n'allez pas prendre mal mon intervention sur ce sujet.

(Par compte, il est possible que certaines personnes m'ont laissé des reviews mais comme je suis nouvelle, je n'ai peut-être pas compri comment faire pour lire les reviews. Si c'est le cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer, s'il vous plait, en mettant la review sur votre histoire (comme je ne sais pas comment on fait). Je ne veux pas accuser des personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews, comme on dit : "rendons à César, ce qui est à César" lol. Merci d'avance.)

Merci de votre compréhension à tous.

Madame Ginny Potter.


	5. Chapter 4 et chapitre 5

**yayou : **Comme tu peux le voir, je la continue. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Et merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait plaisir. Bonne lecture et dit moi ce que tu en penses.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les doutes et les reproches**

Ran et Shinichi se regardèrent avec horreur. Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et cela leur faisaient un choc de se revoir. Ils étaient gênés et ne savaient pas comment réagir face à l'autre.

Tatsue les regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Qui pouvait être cette femme pour que son mari soit si troublé ? Qui était-elle ? Est-ce que s'était, elle, la maîtresse qu'il avait eue ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Heiji et Kazuha, eux, s'étaient mis en retrait, gêné d'avoir mentit à leurs amis sur cette probable rencontre. Et puis, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il se rencontre maintenant.

Quant à Sonoko, elle se sentait triste pour ses camarades de classes. Eux, qui avaient été si complice. Eux, qui se disputaient pour un rien, pour ensuite se réconcilier. Le fait d'avoir eu une relation entre eux a tout détruit.

En ce moment, ce n'était pas très gais et lorsque Ran vit les haussements de sourcils de la femme de Shinichi, elle décida d'intervenir.

« Shinichi ! s 'exclama – t – elle Heureuse de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Les trois personnes qui connaissaient leur histoire la jaugea, étonné. Ils pensaient que la dernière chose que ferait la jeune karatéka, se serait justement d'être amicale avec le détective.

Celui-ci la regarda comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda – Tatsue avec méfiance

- Je m'appelle Ran Minayoka. Shinichi et moi, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant.

- Jamais entendu parler de vous grommela – t – elle

- C'est normal. Cela va faire cinq ans que j'ai quitté Tokyo pour suivre mon mari et on ne s'est pas revu.

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui mais malheureusement, il ne vient. Et vous, vous êtes sa femme feignit – Ran de ne pas savoir »

Tatsue souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Elle s'était imaginée tout un tas de scénarios. Comme d'habitude ! Depuis qu'elle avait des doutes de la fidélité de Shinichi par rapport à elle, la blondinette devenait froide et distante avec toutes les femmes qu'il approchait. Surtout lorsque ces femmes étaient aussi belle que la jeune épouse en face d'elle. Car Tatsue se l'avouait : Ran était une femme magnifique qui avait tout pour elle. Alors elle les faisait fuir. Après tout, elle l'aimait et ne voulait en aucun le perdre et surtout pour le laisser à une autre femme. Si un jour, une femme entravait son chemin, elle ferait tout pour gagner cette manche et garder l'homme de sa vie auprès d'elle. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, cette Ran et Shinichi n'étaient que des amis d'enfance alors elle n'avait rien un craindre. Soulagement total.

« Oui, je m'appelle Tatsue Kudo répondit – t –elle »

Cela, elle le savait. Mais Ran avait fait cela exprès dans le but de dissoudre les doutes de cette femme. Et d'après son ton et son expression, cela avait fonctionné. La jeune femme ne voulait pas avoir à faire de scandale pendant la petite fête de Heiji et Kazuha et que Shinichi est des complications avec sa femme si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait trompé avec son ami d'enfance. Non, elle culpabilisait déjà assez et que Tatsue et Shiro sachent n'arrangerait rien. Car si Tatsue l'apprenait, Ran songea que sa vie de couple serait sur ment en danger et que Shiro l'apprendrait tôt ou tard par la blondinette. Enfin, c'était une supposition mais on ne savait jamais. Autant prévoir le tout pour le tout. Et puis comme dit le proverbe : « Tout se sait ». Ran secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées.

Shinichi, lui, restait neutre. Il regardait la femme qu'était devenu Ran. Ses yeux regardèrent ce visage qu'il avait plusieurs fois contemplé, ces lèvres dont il se souvenait encore de leur goût et qu'elles l'attiraient encore comme un aimant, ces formes si belle et si parfaite. Son regard dévia sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme qu'il avait fait temps de fois embrassé, titillé. Il entendait encore les gémissements de Ran à son oreille. Il remonta sa vue vers son visage. Celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué de sa contemplation « Calme – toi mon vieux, si tu continues à repenser à tes nuits avec Ran, tu vas lui sauter dessus et il y a ta femme juste à côté songea – t – il » Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle est apparut devant lui, toutes ces nuits sont revenues à sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de chaque caresse, de chaque soupir, de chaque sensation de plaisir, de chaque gémissement et de chaque position qu'ils avaient utilisée. C'était malsain et mal de songer à une autre femme mais il pensa que ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Ran. Son premier amour. Son seul et unique amour.

« Tu me présentes les autres, mon chéri dit – Tatsue le sortant de ses pensées

- Voici Sonoko Suziki et Kazuha Toyama, la copine d'Heiji. Les filles, voici Tatsue, ma femme.

- Enchanté disent – t – elle en même temps

- Mais Ran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda – le détective de l'est

- Hum… toussota – celle-ci je te rappelle que Kazuha est mon ami donc il est normal que je sois ici. »

Shinichi lança un regard sévère à Heiji. Il avait omis ce détail. Celui-ci lui fit un signe pour lui dire « qu'il lui expliquerait ». Le détective de l'Est ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer ou en rire.

« Je suis surprise que tu ne m'es rien dit, Hattori ?

- Hum, j'ai oublié bafouilla – celui-ci alors qu'il se grattait la tempe gêné

- T'aurais pu éviter d'oublier de me dire que j'allais revoir mon amie d'enfance reprocha – Shinichi »

Cette phrase avait un autre sens mais avec sa femme, il était obligé de faire des sous entendus que seul les autres comprirent.

Il était en colère. Que Heiji puisse lui cacher cela… C'était dépasser les bornes.

Soudain il comprit. Son hésitation, la dernière fois : il allait parler de Ran mais n'a rien dit pour qu'il vienne. C'est sûr qu'il ne serait pas venu s'il l'avait su. Le détective n'était pas encore préparer à la revoir même après deux ans sans nouvelle.

C'était se moquer de lui et il avait horreur de cela.

**Chapitre 5 : La dur réalité**

La soirée arriva vite.

Tatsue embrassa Shinichi alors que Ran détournait les yeux ne voulant pas voir cela puis les filles allèrent se préparer dans la salle de bain

Shinichi regarda son ancienne amante s'éloigner. Mais elle était mariée et avait l'air de l'avoir oublier, vu son comportement très à l'aise. Il soupira puis se tourna vers son nouvel ennemi qui n'est autre que Heiji Hattori. Son cou craqua tellement son geste fut vite. Les yeux de Shinichi brillait de colère et Heiji se sentit apeurer face à ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à ce jour. Il décida de commencer à parler :

« Je suis désolé

- Tu peux l'être. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? cria – le détective de l'Est mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas que les filles les entendent.

- Parce que tu ne serais pas venu

- Tu aurais dut me prévenir grommela – t – il Tu te rends compte du choque que je viens d'avoir. »

Heiji ne répondit rien, honteux.

« Tu as de la chance que Tatsue soit là car sinon je serais parti

- Tu ne la verras plus après, osa dire Heiji

- Maintenant, cela va être dur de la quitter mais je n'aurais pas le choix soupira – Shinichi »

Ils se turent de suite quand ils virent la porte du salon s'ouvrir.

La première à entrer fut Sonoko. Elle avait enfilé une mini-jupe rouge pétante et un top blanc juchée sur des escarpins assorti à son haut. Et elle avait toujours son fameux bandeaux qui était cette fois, rouge et il retenait ses cheveux bond.

Vient ensuite, Tatsue : Celle-ci avait mit un leeging blanc et une tunique avec des bretelles de spaghetti jaune assorti à ses ballerines. Ses cheveux étaient retenu en chignon laissant passé des mèches rebelles.

Shinichi ne la trouvait pas si magnifique. Elle était simple et lisse. Il lui fit un compliment pour lui faire plaisir et celle-ci lui répondit par un gracieux sourire. Mais lorsque Ran se montra, il se retient d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand. Celle-ci avait mit un haut de couleur dégrader rose, une jupe blanche qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et des bottes à talon de couleur blanche. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et Shinichi crut voir un ange. Son ange dans son cœur. Il la trouva magnifique mais il revient vite sur terre. Comme il aurait été fier et heureux de sortir à son bras et dire que cette magnifique jeune femme était son épouse.

Il fut tellement dans ses pensées qui ne vit pas Kazuha arrivait. Son voisin, lui, par compte l'aperçut et les filles crurent qu'Heiji allait tomber dans les pommes. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte devant Kazuha. Elle. Sa petite amie. Et il espérait bientôt sa femme.

La brunette avait enfilé une robe de soirée noir rehaussée de paillettes et avait mit des sandales en cuir et à talon. Ses cheveux était détachés, tombant le long de son corps comme une cascade.

« Je… Ouaaah… s'exclama – Heiji

- Tu aimes ? rougit – elle

- Tu es magnifique ! Je suis fier d'avoir une petite amie aussi belle que toi dit – il avant de la prendre par la taille.

- Heiji murmura – t- elle »

Celui-ci posa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres puis se tourna vers ses invités tenant toujours une Kazuha rouge pivoine par la taille.

« On y va ? »

Le groupe se dirigèrent vers un restaurant français avec des chaises métalliques peintes de couleurs vives et des nappes blanches impeccables. Les tables étaient disposées à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du restaurant. Sur chacune, un vase de cristal bleu avec une rose rouge agrémentait l'atmosphère La soirée débuta par des rires, des blagues et chacun commandèrent leurs repas. Tout le monde était heureux pour ce jeune couple. Mais dans ce groupe, seul un n'était pas dans la discussion. Shinichi avait le visage appuyé sur sa main gauche, son coude sur la table, et de sa main libre il maniait paresseusement la fourchette, trop occupé à regarder la brunette en face de lui pour prêter attention aux conversations qui l'entouraient. Mais Shinichi crut faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Ran rire et parler de Shiro avec tant d'amour.

« Ran… murmura – t – il tristement

- Vous devez parler murmura – Heiji qui était assis à sa gauche Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre comme cela sans en avoir parler.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'elle va m'écouter ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, elle te fixe Kudo

- Ne dit pas ce genre de chose puisqu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

- Kudo…

- Non, Heiji. C'est fini. Je dois tourner la page maintenant. Un point, c'est tout »

Heiji regarda son ami avec tristesse. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ils étaient trop malheureux. Pour lui, Shinichi et Ran fallaient qu'ils discutent pour qu'ils n'aient plus de remord.

Ran, elle, fixait Shinichi et Heiji. Elle avait tout entendu. Faut dire aussi qu'elle avait bien tendu l'oreille et ce qu'elle avait entendu déchira son cœur. Le fait de l'avoir revu a fait remonter ces sentiments pour lui. Elle se promit de lui parler à la fin de la soirée.

« Ran ? Hé ho, Ran ? s'exclama – Tatsue agitant sa main devant les yeux de Ran

- Oh pardon Tatsue. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Shinichi porta son attention sur Ran. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, il y a 2 ans, elle était à sa dernière année à l'université. Elle avait sur ment un métier maintenant.

« Je… Je suis sage-femme

- Hééé ! s'écrièrent – tous étonné sauf Sonoko et Kazuha

- Sage-femme ? Dit donc Ran, tu ne te serais pas trompé dans ton orientation ? interrogea – Heiji

- Pas du tout s'indigna – celle-ci J'adore voir un enfant naître

- Je te vois bien dans un uniforme d'infirmière rit – Hattori

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Hattori s'énerva – la brunette

- Sinon tu veux des enfants ? interrompit – Tatsue »

Shinichi recracha sa bière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chéri ?

- Avaler de travers toussota – t –il faussement

- Alors Ran ?

- Et bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de fonder une famille donc oui j'en voudrais. »

Shinichi avala de travers. La femme de sa vie voulait des enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que se soit lui le père. Un petit bout de lui et un petit bout de Ran. Soudain, la panique emporta ses belles pensées pour laisser place à une découverte atroce. Elle était mariée donc se sera Shiro le père. Mon Dieu, c'était logique quand on y songeait mais pour lui c'était un véritable supplice. Si cela arrivait, il ne survivrait pas à une telle nouvelle.

« Mais pas maintenant ajouta – Ran en regardant Shinichi profondément qui en fit de même Pour l'instant j'ai des choses à régler »

Shinichi sentit son cœur s'emballer. Se pourrait-il… Est-ce qu'un tel espoir pourrait arriver ?

« Vous avez fini ? intervient – Heiji »

Heiji laissa deux billets sur la table et ils sortirent du restaurant, non sans avoir remercier les serveurs pour ce merveilleux repas.

Ils flânèrent lentement dans la rue, dans un silence complet. Ran qui détestait le silence, le rompit.

« Heiji ! Ça a dut coûter une fortune tout nos repas.

- Mais non

- Laisse moi te rembourser ma part

- Il en est hors de question. Tu es mon invité.

- Si insista – la brunette en mettant de force l'argent dans la main d'Heiji mais celui-ci en fit de même. »

Et commença un combat de celui qui gardera l'argent sous les rires de leurs amis.

« Hattori, tu gardes cet argent

- Je t'ai dit non. Je te rassure, ce n'était pas cher.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai dû manger pour dix personnes. »

Shinichi souriait. Elle était toujours aussi généreuse.

« Ran ! menaça – Heiji »

Soudain, un cri et Heij n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il vit un poing se rapprocher de son visage. Il ferma les yeux attendant la sentence. Mais il ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le poing de Ran à quelque millimètre de son nez. Sous le coup de la peur, il en tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur ses fesses.

« Accepte cet argent.

- Ah… Euh… Oui, oui… Merci déglutit – Heiji »

- Le détective de l'Est avait oublié aussi combien elle faisait peur avec ses prises de karatés.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la tête du détective de l'Ouest. Son visage est passé du rouge au blanc. Celui-là avait oublié aussi ce petit détail.

« Tu… Tu fais du Karaté ? s'exclama – Tatsue

- Hum… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'adore le Karaté. J'ai toujours voulu en faire mais mon père ne voulait pas car il disait que c'était un sport pour garçon

- Il y a beaucoup de fille qui pratique ce sport dit - Ran

- Elle a gagné plusieurs championnat de Karaté répliqua – Sonoko

- Et c'était la meilleur de son lycée continua – Kazuha

- Mais non… Elles exagèrent rougit – Ran

- Et tu es doué en quoi aussi ? demanda – Tatsue

- Dans toutes les matière sur les langues étrangères et au cache-cache répondit – Shinichi »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait réellement depuis le début de la soirée et tout le monde fut surpris. Heiji sourit. Enfin il avait trouvé son ami.

« Cache-cache ? s'intrigua – Tatsue

- Oui. Elle avait beaucoup d'énergie pour ce jeu.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle gagnait toujours continua – t – il Elle alla même jusqu'à se faire coincer derrière un escalier _(voir film 9)_

- Shinichi. Tait-toi cria – Ran

- Heureusement que je l'ai retrouvé sinon tu aurais dormi dedans.

- Tu vas voir, toi »

Ran courut derrière un Shinichi hilare et qui riait aux éclats mais se fut dur de le rattraper avec ces talons et le jeune homme courrait trop vite.

« Shinichi connaît beaucoup de chose sur Ran dit – Tatsue qui les regardait se chamailler

- Oui. En même temps, ils étaient toujours ensemble répondit – Heiji, le sourire au lèvre

- Ils se sont aimés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? crièrent – les trois autres

- Je ne suis pas une idiote. J'ai des yeux pour voir et leur comportement ressemble à une ancienne vie de couple.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu te trompes répondit – Sonoko »

Tatsue secoua la tête, lassé de ses mensonges. Elle en était sûr. Il y avait comme une chimie entre l'ancien couple.

« Vous ne m'enlèverez pas cela de la tête murmura – la blondinette Ran a de la chance d'être aussi gentille sinon j'aurais été sévère avec elle. On devrais peut-être les laisser seul. Cela fait cinq qu'ils ne se sont pas vu.

_« Deux ans songea – Heiji » _

- Tu veux que je te fasses visiter la ville ? demanda – celui-ci

- Volontiers

- Kudo ! Je vais faire visiter la ville à ta femme ! cria – Heiji »

Ce premier faisait des chatouilles à Ran mais stoppa son geste en entendant la phrase de son rival.

« Je viens avec… commença – t –il »

Mais Tatsue le devança montrant sa paume vers lui, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Non. Retrouve toi avec ton amie d'enfance. A tout à l'heure.

- Tatsue murmura – t – il _« Se doute – t – elle… songea – Shinichi Impossible! »_

- On se retrouve chez moi dit – Heiji »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shinichi. Il était seul avec Ran. Le brun se tourna vers celle-ci. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Il faut qu'on parle dit – elle avant de lui tourner le dos »

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plut. Comme vous avez put le voir, je vous ai mis deux chapitres : c'est pour me faire pardonner de ce retard. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait -Regard suppliant- c'est important !


End file.
